Hermione Sexual Fanfic
by GreenIvy2021
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been in a sexual relationship for some time now. But this is the first year they can really pursue each other. However once Hermione betrays Draco what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The hogwarts express rattled peacefully along the railway towards Hogwarts. Inside one carrage where the new head boy and head girl. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. The last few years they'd grown fond of each other. No body knew that though. Bot even Harry. Since becoming a prefect Hermione spent a lot of her evenings in the prefects bathroom, she told Harry and Ron it was "because she liked the solidarity" but it was really because Draco would also tell Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy the same thing. However they neednt worry about that any more bexause now they had two whole bedrooms and an two en suite bathroom to themselves. They neednt worry about anyone walking in on them.

They sat on the train chatting away to each other rather flirtily. Hermione had dressed to impress because she knew shed be spending at least 3 hours alone with Draco on the train. She had put on a very short grey pleated skirt under which she wore a bright red lacy thong. On the top she wore a black boob tube under which she wore a bright red lacy bra. On her feet she wore black open toe heels that tied around her ankle. He boobs where the size of large beachballs, as was she ass. Since getting in the carriage Draco had taken of his shirt, exposing his abs. He wore skin tight trousers, through which his 10" cock could be seen. He also wore smart shoes.

Hermione got up and stood on the seat to get somethibg out her suitcase. Draco gazed up her skirt at her clean shaveb pussy, a wet patch visible on her panties.

"Horny already?" Draco asked mockingly

Hermione stopped what she was doing and replied "oh yeahhh! i bet you are too"

She carried on what she was doing and brought down some handcuffs, a blind fold and a whip. She flung them on the seat before takibg off her clothes. She took one of the handcuffs and handcuffed herself to the seat of the train. Draco stood up without a word and drew the blind shut. He grabbed his wand and pocked the door. He took the other handcuff and locked Hermione in place.

"we'll use this another day!" he said as he put the whip back with the suitcase

Draco picked up the blindfold and tied in round Hermiones eyes. Slowly he unbuttondd his trousers and took off his shoes and socks. He grabbed both of Hermiones giant boobs and started massaging them together. He slipped his hands around her back and undid her bra, letting it fall onto her lap. He picked it up and flung it onto the ground with the rest of their clothes. He stepped back and took off his boxers, letting his dick free. Draco stepped closer to Hermione his hands fingering her panties. Slowly his hands made their way inside her panties. He ripped them off and returned to business. One by one his fingers entered her pussy, until three of them where all the way in. Dracos thumb on the other hand was slowly rubbing her clitorus making Hermione moan intensely. Draco bent down so his face was millimetres away from her pussy. He stopped rubbing her clit andinstead stuck six fingers inside her cunt to pull open her hole. Hermione let out a scream of pain as Dracos fingers parted her pussy. Draco edged his face closer to Hermiones hole, all of sudden he stuck out his tongue and shoved it all the way up her hole. Hermione let out a moan as Draco swirled his tongue around inside her.

Inaudible moans echoed around the carriage, Draco had forgotten to put a sound block spell on the carriage but he couln't care less. Innovent conversations were being interupted by Hermione and Draco but they better things to think about. Beneath the blindfold Hermiones eyes rolled back in her head as Sraco took out his tongue and licked all the way from her asshole to her clit and back. Draco stopped at her asshole and in turn kept licking it. Over the holidays Hermione has got her asshole bleached so it was colourless. Draco liked it. It no longer looked like as asshole, it was neither the colour or the tightness. Because of all the fucking ut had had over the last 6 years it had become loose. So over the holidays Hermione had gotten it tightened, so much in fact anal would now cause her pain again. This was good for Draco because he got to experience tightness like never before, sure he'd taken her vaginal and anal virginity in their 2nd year but that was a long time ago and he was ready for it again.

Draco slowly made his tongue closer and closer to her hole, hoping to soon make her scream. He tickled her asshole but never put his tongue in, thinking he'd teased her enough he stood up. His cock was almost verticle, seeing Hermione helpless and all his was something he'd never seen before. They'd always had tane sex but this year it was all about to change. Draco positioned his dick right in feont if Hermiones cunt, then in one solid movement his cock vanished inside Hermione and moand rrupted from both of them.

He suddenly brought out and said "sorry wrong hole!" before shoving all 10" up Hermiones ass

Hermione didn't even have time to register what had happened before she was screaming at the top of her lungs. The whole carriage started to sway as Draco sped up his thrusts. To keep balance he lifted up Hermiones legs and put them on his shoulders, he grabbed both her tits and squeezed them. Hermione kept screaming in between moans of pleasure. Again ad again Draco thrust his cock into Hermiones ass, with each push she let out a yell. Faster and faster Draco pushed into Hermione until she no longer screamed but only moaned in pure pleasure.

"Urggh Draco! You're so hard! Mmmmm fuck meee!" Hermione moaned over and over again

"Hermione! You're so tight! So warm! So beautifully perfect!" Draco groaned back

"Draco?" Hermione puffed "Cum in my mouth!"

In response Draco did one last push into Hermione before pulling out and uncuffing her hands and taking iff her blundfold. She kneeled down in front of his still hard dick. She took it in her hands and stroked it softly. Draco groaned in pleasure. Hermione slowly edged towards his erected cock before completely engulfing the whole thing. All 10" disappeared down Hermiones throat. Her gag reflexes were impressive and not once did she hesitate. She reached her hands up and started playing with Dracos balls and she brought her head back and fourth onto Dracos penis. Dracos hand made its way onto the back of Hermiones head, forcing her harder onto his cock. Hermione opened her mouth even wider and somehow managed to fit Dracos balls in too. She swirled her tongue around his cock and balls until Draco did not stop moaning. She felt her was soon to cumming so sucked harder than ever to force the cum out of him. Soon enough Draco grunted as a stream of hot cum flew down Hermiones throat, she kept of sucking as Dracos cock became limp and soft.

Hermione pulled away from Dracos cock and instead sat on the seat with her legs wide open. Draco got the memo and kneeled in front of her pussy. Hungrily he began eating her pussy, his tongue slipping in and out of her frequently. Hermione moaned as he kept up a good pace and started pinching her nipple as they grew harder. Draco licked and licked Hermiones pussy until er legs were shaking violently. He kept on licking as cum squirted out of Hermiones vagina and onto his face. Draco licked up the cum as Hermiones legs stopped shaling and relaxed.

They both stood up and slowly kissed, biting each others lips sexily.

"We should get dressed...we're nearly at Hogwarts" Hermione said as she drew away from Draco.

They both got out their uniforms and slipped into them, they sat down opposite each other and chatted about what had been and what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The feast in the great hall had just finished and Draco and Hermione were going back to their dorm together. They got to the door, entered the password and stepped inside. They stepped into one of the bedrooms, in the middle it had a double four poster bed with dark red covers. Around the bed hung deep red curtains which matched the covers and the walls. At the foot of the bed was a bench covered in a velvet cushion, which was a dark purple. On either side of the bed was a bedside table made of dark wood, the same as the floor, and on top it was a lamp. Opposite the bed on the wall was a ceiling high wardrobe with mirror doors. 2 metres to the left of the wardrobe was a door which went into the bathroom.

In the bathroom was a large shower in one corner and in the other a large jacuzzi. On the walls was a mirror and opposite it the door. The walls were an off white colour which matched the beige tiles of the floor. Through the other door in the first bedroom was another bedroom.

This door was to the right of the bed. On the right of this door was yet another door which led to another bathroom. The second bedroom was all red too. In the middle sat anither double four poster bed with deep red covees which matched the curtains and the walls, lace lined the top of the duvet and the sides of the pillows. On either side of the bed sat two bedside table made of a slightly lighter wood than before which again matched the floor and the wardrobe to the right of the bed. On top of the bedside tables were two lamps givibg off a faint red glow.

Through the door into the second bathroom was a large mirror and two sinks. To the left of the sinks was a toilet. To the right of the sinks was a large bathrub, big enough for two (at least 5 by 7 metres).

Onc Hermione and Draco had stepped into the first bedroom, Hermione rushed off to the bathroom and let Draco unpack. She spent a good 10 minutes in there and by that time Draco was half done and had layn on the bed for a rest. Hermione appeared from the beathroom, to Dracos joy, in some sexy lingerie. She wore black fishnet tights attatched to suspenders with simple black heels. She had a black lace bodysuit on which barely covered anything. It wad two strands of black lace which cascaded over each nipple, joining round her neck and in a v just below her belly button. Two more strips of lace went over her hips to join a thong at the back. The thong carried on to her front, covering her pussy was a small triangle of lace. Her suspenders were clipped onto the bottom of her bodysuit.

As soon as she walked into the room, Draco was alert. Hermione grabbed her wand and pointed it at the ceiling. She muttered something under her breath and a stripping pole appeared in the middle of the room. Hermione flung her wand down and strutted over to the stripping pole. She wrapped her hands round it and bent over sexily. The thing hid nothing of her ass. Her ass began to shake as she twerked for Draco.

Draco started stripping himself and soon he was only in his underwear, a clear boner visible beneath his tight pants. Draco soon took off his pants and staarted stroking his already hard cock. Hermione stood up and got down on her hands and knees. She pushed her legs up sonin a headstand, her body resting againstbthe pole, and started twerking again. Her ass shaking violently. Draco smacked his cock harder. The sound turning Hermione on. She wrapoed her legs around the pole and pulled hersepf upright. The pole between her ass cheeks. She grabbed the pole above her head and unwrapped her legs, she spun around so her pussy was against the cold pole. She then started dry humping the pole, her hips miving back and fourth vigorously. She wrapped her legs around the pole and started massagibg her boobs against the cold metal. She pinched her nipples and moaned slightly, turning Draco on. Hermione now very horny started to take off her lingerie. She lept down from the pole and stripped completely, a look of lust on her face. She strutted iver to Draco and straddled him flipping her hair over her head. Immediately he stopped masturbatibg and grabbed her tits. Hermione raised herself and then plummeted back down onto Dracos erected dick. She sat bouncing steadily on top of Draco. She leant forwards slightly and smothered Dracos face with her huge tits. Gebtly he began to chew on a nipple as he continued to pinc and massage the other. With his soare hand e grabbed her ass and guided her bounces. Slowly he rubbed her ass cheeks, waiting for her to tense up. Eventually she did, he brought his hand away then smacked her ass. He felt her pussy squeeze his cock and jolt suddenly, he heard her let out a yelp of pain. So he did so again. Again and again he spanked her ass leaving hand prints all over her ass cheeks. Hermione squeezed his cock with her pussy every time he hit her hard so he continued to do so.

"DRACO! Urghhhhh!" Hermione screamed as he hit her especially hard "AGAIN! AGAIN! SPANK ME AGAIN!"

So he did. He spanked her as hard as he could. Soon the yelling subsided into moans of pleasure. Moans that erupted from Hermione every time she bounced onto Dracos dick, Draco spanked her or Draco bit her nipple. Hermione grabbed hold of her own breasts and jiggled them around Dracos face, she giggled as she heard him groan her name. She smothered Dracos face with her boobs waiting for him to groan again. It didn't take long for that to happen. Soon enough Draco couldn't stop himself from moaning Hermiones name. He tried to tell Hermione he was going to cum in her pussy but she wasn't her could let her know cum exploded out his dick into Hermiones wet cunt. Hermione jumped at the surprise but didn't stop bouncing until he was done. She sat up and took her dripping pussy off Dracos throbbing cock. She turned round and positioned her pussy abover Dracos face. She leant forwards and kissed the head of Dracos rock hard dick. She lowered her pussy onto Dracos face and he started licking her cunt madly. Hermione licked Draco dick, tentatively as he ate out her pussy. Hermione wrapped her mouth round Dracos cock and engulfdd the whole thing. She started to move her head up and down, sucking Draco like a vacuum. Draco caught hold of Hermiones ass cheeks and steadied her with them. Slowly he worked his way towards her asshole. Hermione was too focused of blowing Draco to notice anything. All of a sudden Draco stuck 2 fingers inside her asshole. Hermione clenched her mouth around Draco cock and involountarily sucked harder than ever. Draco involuntarily thrust into her mouth as she did so and in turn clenched her ass cheeks even harder and thrust his tongue inside Hermiones pussy. Neither expressed any desire to stop though.

Hermione started nearing climax so Draco licked harder than ever and soon wnough Hermione squirted all over his face. She lifted up her ass but kept on blowing Draco. A few minutes passed when Dracos moans were filling the room. However soon after Draco shot his cum down Hermiones throat. She slurped it all up snd unstraddled Draco. They lay next to each other for a while, kissing and cuddling each other.

After a while they both got up and went into the bathroom, they ran themselves a bath and bathed in it together. Eventually they got out and crawled into the other bed together, knowing the house elves would clear up their mess the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

It was a few days later and everyone was settling back into school life. Hermione and Draco were adapting well to their new perks and Harry and Ron weren't seeing all that much of Hermione any more.

Draco and Hermione were walking down to potions class, just before lunch. Hermione was wearing klack ballet flats and black trainer socks with a very short skirt, a tight shirt which she'd tied just below her breasts and of course her tie and head girl badge. Draco wore smart shoes, tight trousers, a tight shirt and his tie and head boy badge.

"Someone asked if they could fuck me earlier" Hermione casually said to Draco

"What did you say?" Draco asked back defensively

"Don't worry!" Hermione laughed back "I said 'you can carry on wanking over me...but thats all'"

"Good" Draco smirked "So what's the deal with Harry and Ron this year?"

"oh those two...they're both cunts! They won't be getting anythibg from me this year!"

"Really?"

"You're my only focus this year!"

"oh yeah?"

"By the end of the year, your dick will throb at the very mention of my name!"

"I hope so!"

"oh it will...only if you make my pussy wet at the mention of yours!"

"I'll try my best!"

Before they turned the corner to the corridor with the classroom on, Hermione stopped Draco. She pulled a bullet vibrator out her pocket, set it to the setting that would slowly build up pleasure before making her cum, turned it on and stuck it in her pussy.

"Ready" Hermione said as she reajusted her skirt.

They stopped their talking as they approached Slughorns door. They walked inside, everyone else was still settling down so they weren't late. They took their usual seats at the back of the classroom together. They sat down and Snape began to talk. They were going to make a potion that could kill. They set about making the potion and soon got talking again.

"So what are we gonna do tonight?" Hermione asked sexily

"We're gonna get out the whip!"

"Oh! Should I be scared?"

"Very!"

"You should he too!"

"Why's that?"

"In case I do something unexpected!"

With that Hermione checked no one was looking and snuck under te desk. She got to work straight away. Quickly she unbuttoned Dracos trousers and took down his pants. Not to her surprise his cock spring out from its trap and struck her across the face. She giggled helplessly. Before Draco could say anything she shoved his whole cock in her mouth. Dhe started getting twinges of extreme pleasure where her vibrator was and everytime she did, she gave Draco an extra hard suck. Every time Hermione gave an extra hard suck Draco gripped the table.

"Everything Ok over there Mr Malfoy?" Slughorn asked from across the room

"Yes...mmmmm..everythings...mmmmm...fine thanks!" Draco replyed unsuccessfully trying to hide his moans of pleasure

Hermione grabbed his balls with her hands and started playing with them. Bringing her head back and fourth quicker and quicker, Draco couldn't control himself. He let out a groan of pleasure. Everyone looked at him.

"sorry...I..urm...stubbed my toe!" He replied hastily

Everyone turned back to their work. Slughorn however wandered over towards Draco.

"Where's Miss Granger I saw her come in?" Slughorn asked

Hermione felt Dracos dick tense in her mouth. She whickly took Dracos cock out her mouth, wiped her mouth with her hands and stood up. She grabbed a quill off the desk and said

"I was just picking up my quill!" She said hurriedly

Hermiones eyes rolled back as her vibrator gave her a kick of sudden pleasure. Not convinced Slughorn raised an eyebrow but walked away all the same. Hermione knealt back down again and continued her blowjob like nothibg had happened. Dracos dick had gone a bit soft but it was soon rock hard again. Hermione swirled her tongue round and round his penis, rubbing her saliva all over it as she brought it in and out of her mouth. Soon Dracos member was throbbing and red. He could feel it pulsating every time she sucked him. Hermione was reaching climax as her vibrator tickled her clit one last time. She sucked all the cum out of Dracos dick as she let loose on the floor. Once shed swallowed all Dracos cum shoved his still erected dick back into his pants and trousers she took off her panties and shoved them in her bag. She stood up and acted like nothing had happened.

Draco, on the other hand, had other ideas. He waited 15 or so minutes for Hermione pussy to calm down before he slipped his hand under her skirt. He gently worked his two fingers up into her pussy and pressed his thumb against her asshole. Gently he moved his fingers in and out her pussy. Hermione moaned seductively. Quietly she egged him on, telling him to keep going. He didnt need telling twice. As soon as Hermione started getting used to it her pushed his thumb into her asshole. She jolted suddenly but soon got used to it.

Hermione was reaching climax when the bell rang. Draco thrust up into her a few more times and she squirted her cum all iver his hand and the floor. He beought his hand out from under her skirt and grabbed his wand. With one wave the cum vanished and the place was left looking spotless.

They hurriedly packed away and left the classroom quickly, eagerly antisipating lunch. After all they'd done and been through they really needed a nice meal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

It was the start of the year ball and Draco was stood in a tight black suit in the entrance hall waitibg for Hermione. He was looking around when he saw her appear at the top of the steps. She was wearing a silver bodysuit and a silver skirt which came down to a few inches above her knees. With it she wore some silver heels, that were a simple open tie with one strap across the front and another round the ankle. Her hair was curled beautifully.

They walked into the great hall together and for hours they danced and chatted and ate. Until it got to about 2 o'clock in the morning.

Draco walked Hermione out the entrance hall and into the gardens. They found a cover, made of hedges with only one side open which faced the lake. It was in the shape of a quarter of a circle with the centre cut out. Draco and Hermione walked inside. They looked out at the moonlit sky, turned back to each other and started to kiss. Hermione hands ran through Dracos hair as Dracos hands caressed Hermiones curves. Their tongues slipped into each others mouths, wrestling with each other. Draco started to take off Hermiones bodysuit and skirt, Hermione kicked off her shoes to help. She wriggled herself free of her clothes, she was in nothing now because she hadn't worn underwear. She felt the cold breeze on her pussy and it made her horny. Draco pulled away from the kiss, undressing quickly, craving some of Hermione. Now Draco was naked too. They pulled back together and started kissing again. Hermione wrapped her arms around Dracos neck and her legs around his hips as she felt his cock erect against her stomach. She took one hand off from around his neck and worked his cock out from between them. Instead she stuck it up her pussy. She started slowly bouncing up and down on his cock, their tongues still wrestling each other. Draco thrust his hips towards Hermione in time with her bounces, making them both moan in between kisses. Draco pulled his tongue out of Hermiones mouth and bent his head down. He used his hands to lift Hermione up a little bit so his face was in the crack between her boobs. He started biting her boobs as he thrust into her pussy. Hermione started giggling in between moans. She grabbed the side of her boobs and massaged them around Dracos face. Draco started spitting on and licking her boobs as well as biting them. Hermione started to moan more and more. Her boobs getting wetter and wetter. Spit started to drip down through her boobs and onto their stomachs and Dracos thrusting cock. Slowly Dracos dick was getting wetter too, as Hermione added her spit to the mix. Again and again Hermione moaned Dracos name, Dracos hands constantly exploring her body. They found her ass and he started to massage her ass cheeks as fore play before he spanked them, hard. With every spank Hermione jolted on Dracos cock and her boobs jiggled around Dracos face, which made Draco thrust harder which made Hermione moan.

"Urgh Draco...You're so hard! So powerful! So sexy!" Hermione moaned as she spat on her tits "mmmm...Fuck me daddy! Fuck me harder! HARDER! HARDER!" Hermione started screaming as Draco increased his thrusts.

Draco got more and more impatient to cum as time went on and soon started going faster and faster. To try to make Hermione cum he bit her nipples more than ever and licked her boobs like crazy. He stuck a finger up her asshole and pushed it in and out. Hermione only moaned louder. His balls slapped Hermione with every thrust, swinging uncontrollably. Hermione forced Dracos face further into her boobs, completely smothering him with cleavage. Draco found a bit of boob and sucked and sucked on it until he gave Hermione a hickey. Again and again he gave her hickeys, all over her boobs, as he tried to get out all his sexual frustration. Dracos cock started throbbing as their speed increased to maximum. Hermione bounced up and down like a yo yo as Draco thrust as hard and as fast as he could. Feeling the urge to cum, he did. As Draco ejaculated into Hermiones pussy, Hermione came onto Dracos dick. Despite the fact they'd both just come, Hermione kept bouncing for a while, tryibg to get the very best out of their session. Hermione dismounted Dracos dick and hastily shoved her clothes on, Draco did the same. They slowly wandered back to their dorm, kissing and groping each other on the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Hermione was walking along the corridor when she saw a classroom door ajar. Wondering who was inside, she checked no one was watching and went inside. Draco. Sat on a desk, his shirt off. Hermione shut the door tight behind her, locking it with her wand. She bit her lips sexily and strutted over to Draco. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. Their lips locked as Hermione kicked off her shoes. The kissing got more intense as Draco and Hermione fumbled about trying to get Dracos trousers down. Eventually they did. Draco slipped a hand under Hermione skirt and pulled her thong off. Hermione brought her left leg up into his hip. He ripped open her shirt and stuffed his hands inside her bra. He tried to wrap his fingers round her boobs but they were too big. Hermione grabbed Draco pants and pushed them down his legs so his cock was free. It sprung up and hit Hermiones pussy, she squealed in between two kisses. The Dracks dick lay almost horizontal against Hermiones cunt, its head poking out the other side of Hermiones ass crack. Hermione clenched her butt cheeks together and in turn squeezed Dracos cock. She felt it twinge against her pussy and a little pre-cum slipped out the end. They heard it drip onto the floor and giggled childishly. Hermione grabbed Dracos cock and forced it inside her pussy. Draco winced as she bent it so in the right position. They stopped kissing and moaned forcefully. Draco pushed it further inside Hermione. She winced as he moved it about. Her pussy was still tight from the tightening shed had done over the holidays and it still hurt to have Dracos meat inside her. Draco pulled his hands out Hermiones bra so as to bring her closer to him and instead planted them on her ass. As they resumed kissing and shoving each others tongue down their throats, Draco slapped Hermiones ass. She suddenly jerked down on his cock which made him moan so he hit her again. They'd fucked each other so much, they should've been used to the pain and pleasure but every time Draco put his cock inside Hermione, whether it was her hands, mouth, pussy or ass hole it felt like the first time for both of them again.

Hermione wrapped her other leg around Dracos waist and sat up tall, so her breasts smothered Draco. Draco shook his face from side to side and made Hermiones boobs shake. Hermione leant her head back and moaned in pleasure. Draco started grunting into Hermiones boobs.

"Urgghhhhh...Draco!" Hermione moaned "mmmm...fuck me daddy!...DADDY!...you've got such a big cock!...spank me daddy!...spank me harder!...harder!...Harder...HARDER!"

Draco didn't disappoint. He spanked her harder and harder until she was screaming at the top of her lungs. He brought his head out her breasts and grabbed her hips. He forced her further and further down onto his cock, moving it in ways that made her scream. Again and again he thrust into Hermione until his shaft exploded inside her. Draco slowed his thrusts but Hermione took up the pace. She bounced and bounced on Dracos pimp dick until she had squirted her cum everywhere. She dimounted Dracos cock and pulled on her thong. She buttoned up her shirt, put her shoes back on and left Draco standing in the middle of the classroom nearly naked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Hermione was walking along the corridor to her dormitory and suddenly smelt something funny. She took a big sniff and fell to the floor, passed out cold. From the shadows Harry and Ron came. They picked her up and carted her off to their dormitory.

She woke up and her eyes were slightly blurry. Once they'd adjusted she could see properly. She could see: Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville stood infront of her with their cocks out and erect. She stood up and made for the door.

"Not so fast!" Seamus barred the door

Harry grabbed her ass and spun her round. All 5 of them closed in in her.

"All you had to say is you wanted to fuck me!" Hermione said sexily.

She stripped herself down.

"You dint expect me to just stand here do you?" Hermione snapped "Seamus youve got the biggest cock, get on the floor!"

Seamus lay on the floor and the rest of them helped Hermione down onto his 9 1/2" cock. Seamus grabbed her tits violently. Unvoluntarily she let out a small moan as his dick slipped inside her pussy. Ron straddled Seamus' legs and got behind Hermione, he then shoved his 5"s up her ass. For a moment they all just sat there, but when Hermione gave them all a glare and they soon started moving. Harry got infront of Hermione and forced his 7" member down her throat. Hermione didn't do anything. Neville got behind Harry and shoved his 6 1/2" into Harry's asshole. Harry yelled as he did so and his cock shuddered in Hermiones mouth. Dean straddled Seamus' head and grabbed Hermione hands. He bent them round his 6" dick and put his balls in Seamus' mouth.

"Hermione you can either obey us or pay the consequences" Harry said sternly

"Get going boys!" Ron shouted

Perfectly in sync they started pounding.

"Wank off Dean and blow me or get it!" Harry yelled over the sound of slapping balls and moans

Hermione did as she was told quite willingly. Moans erupted from the horny boys and Hermione couldnt help but love every second of it. Harry put his hand round the back of her head and forced her further onto his dick. Ron started slapping her ass and pounded faster and faster. Hermione moved her hands faster and faster, back and forth on Deans member. She could feel his dick getting harder and harder by the second. She bounced on Seamus in time with his thrusts to get the best of the moment. Hermione could feel Rons member getting harder in her ass as he kept pounding. Soon enough though Ron shot his cum into Hermiones ass and retired to his bed. Neville followed soon after. Hermione slowed her bounces and pulled away from Harry and Dean.

Seamus sat up and Dean got underneath him. Dean slipped his shaft into Seamus' ass and Hermione moved gently away. She moved forwards and put her face next to Seamus' still rock hard cock. Harry got behind her and shoved his dick into her ass. Seamus was moaning continually and he bounced on top of Dean. He could feel Hermiones breasts and hard nipples pressed against his legs and it turned him on. He held Hermiones face close to his balls as she deepthroated his cock. Hermione played with Seamus' balls, her long acrylic nails scratching them but turning Seamus on.

"URGGHHHH...HERMIONE!" Seamus moaned as she sucked him extra hard

Harry, ready to cum, pounded extra hard into Hermiones ass. Harrys cum joined Rons as he squirted it into Hermiones asshole. As Harry drew out and sat down on his bed, Hermione gave one last suck to Seamus and stood up. Seamus got off Dean and stood infront of Hermione. Hermione sat down on Deans shaft and and manouvered it inside her cunt. Seamus sat behind her and forced his throbbing member inside Hermiones asshole. He reached round her and grabbed her boobs, pinching her nipples vigorously. She started bouncing up and down on Deans cock and Seamus started thrusting inside her. Hermione let out moans of pleasure as Seamus kissed her neck and shoulders. Hickeys started appearing all over her upper back and Seamus kept on going. His balls slapped her abundant ass cheeks as he quickened his pace. Seamus cpuld tell by Deans face he was ready to climax.

"Im coming in her pussy dickhead!" Seamus shouted as he slowed Hermione down.

Seamus drew out Hermione, Hermione dismounted Deans dick and wrapped her hands around it. Seamus sat behind her his erected dick wedged between her ass cheeks. His hands still on her round breasts. Hermione wanked off Dean faster and faster until, with one last grunt from Dean, his cum streamed out his cock into Hermiones face and all over her tits.

Hermione and Seamus stood up and Dean lay down on his bed. Hermione bent down, put her hands next to Seamus' feet and kicked her legs up. Seamus grabbed her legs and split them. Hermione bent her knees as Seamus gently kissed her pussy. Hermione wrapped her legs around Seamus' neck as she took her hands off the floor and Seamus held her thighs. Hermione adjusted her boobs so they weren't in her way and steadily manouvered Seamus' dick so in ger mouth. Seamus continued to kiss and peck Hermiones pussy and Hermione blew him hard. Her ass cheeks started shaking as Seamus licked her faster and slid his tongue inside her. As her ass shook Seamus slapped it a few times, Hermione making a muffled noise every time. Hermione opened her mouth and engulfed Seamus' balls as well as his still hard and erect cock. She had to keep moving her boobs out of the way, because she was upside down they kept falling onto her face, disrupting the blowjob. Seamus' cock tensed up and Hermione could sense he was about to come. She opened her mouth, grabbed his dick and, with difficulty (due to his cock size), drew it out her mouth and somehow wedged it between her two tits. Hermione clenched hher legs tight around Seamus' neck and grabbed her tits with her hands. She started massaging them around his cock, gently kissing his head. She stopped kissing his head as she felt closer to coming.

"SEAMUS! I'M GONNA COME! UURRRRGGGGHHHHH! FUCKKK! JUST LIKE THAT! JUST LIKE THAT! MMMM!" Hermione yelled as she pinched her own nipples.

She grabbed one of her boobs and shoved it in her mouth, muffling her yells and moans. She bit and sucked her boob hard, hickeys popped up all over her left boob. Hermione clenched her breasts really hard as she squirted her cum all over Seamus' face. When she'd stopped squirting she got down and turned round to face Seamus. Hermione began kissing Seamus intensely, she grabbed his face and shoved her tongue in his mouth. Seamus dick knocked against Hermione pussy as she moved closer to him. She felt a little drained after coming and so lay down on Seamus' bed. She lay on her back, her abundant and perky tits hiding her face from view. Seamus walked over to her and flipped her over so she was on her back. He kneeled between her spread legs and lifted up her hips so level with his erected dick. He slowly worked his way into her asshole, as she moaned his name. A grunt erupted from Seamus as Hermione moved her ass in a spectacular way, pleasuring them both even more. Hermione gripped the bed sheets as Seamus sped up his pounds. His balls hit Hermiones ass as Seamus guided his thrusts. Hermione boobs brushed te bed as she rocked back and forth with every thrust.

"SEAMUS! FUCKKK MEEE! HARDER! HARDER! FUCK ME DADDY! URRRGGHHH SO BIGGG! SO FUCKING BIG! FUCK ME HARDER! HARDER! URRGH DADDY! FUCK MEE!" Hermione screamed and moaned as Seamus obeyed her commands

The 4 other boys sat, watching and wanking as Seamus fucked Hermione. Moans from all 6 people filled the room, Hermione and Seamus were the loudest. Seamus' balls slapped Hermiones ass as 4 sets of hands stroked their dicks.

Just as Hermione was getting back into things Seamus yelled "OMG HERMIONE! IM GONNA COME!"

With one thrust his cum shot out his dick and into Hermiones ass. He kept thrusting until it had all gone and then collapsed next to Hermione. Hermione sat up and looked at Seamus, his face looked tired and worn out. But Hermione wasn't ready to finish just yet. She straddled Seamus and shoved his soft cock into her pussy. Seamus moaned again as she started bouncing up and down, her hands on her tits. Seamus' hands found her ass and started spanking her, hard. Hermione moaned his name over and over as she quickened her bouncing.

"MMM THATS MY NAME! REMEMBER ME! REMEMBER MY COCK! SCREAM MY NAME! GO ON!" Seamus yelled as Hermiones tits shook despite her grip on them.

"SEAMUS! SEAMUS! SEAMUS! YOUR COCKKK! MMM FUCK MEEE! SEAMUSSS!" Hermione screamed inbetween moans

Hermione leant forwards and let go of her breasts. She shoved the right tit into Seamus mouth to muffle his moans and he soon gave over to it. Hickeys popped up of her right boob, now matching her left one. Hermione continued bouncing as she smothered Seamus with her boobs. Seamus stopped hitting her and instead started massaging her asshole with his thumb. With all the pleasure Hermione was getting she soon started shaking. Her whooe body shook as her cum squirted over Seamus' dick. She kept bouncing as broken moans stammered out her mouth. She came to a halt on Seamus' cock and sat up.

"blow me!" Seamus asked

Hermione unstraddled Seamus' dick and moved so her pussy resting on Seamus' chest and her mouth was above his dick. Seamus kissed her ass gently. He put one hand on Hermiones head and forced her downwards, and put the other on Hermiones ass. He slowly started making hickeys appear on Hermiones ass. Hermione sucked Seamus' dick like a vacuum and soon his dick was throbbing and pulsing. Unintentionally Hermione didn't stop when Seamus was about to come. She was so into it she forgot and soon enough Seamus' cum was streaming down her throat. Hermione sat up and unstraddled Seamus' cock. It had gone soft and limp but was still throbbibg from the nights events. Seamus spooned Hermione and soon they were asleep. Hermione had forgotten all about Draco. She fell into a blisfull sleep with Seamus' dick gently resting against her back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Hermione woke up in Seamus' bed. She looked at the time, 8 o'clock. She jumped up, realisibg where she was she hurriedly scrambled about getting dressed and before she went she kissed Seamus goodbye.

She ran all the way to her shared dormitory and swung open the door. Inside she stumbled across a livid looking Draco.

"Where have you been?" He asked sternly

"studying in the library...then fell asleep and i ly just woke up!" Hermione replied tryibg to act innocent.

"I checked the library you weren't there!" Draco said as he got up and walked closer to Hermione.

"Maybe you missed me...its a big place!" Hermione replied

"I dont think so!" Draco said angrily

Hermione, not knowing what to do, leant in to kiss Draco. He pulled away abruptly.

"You smell funny!" He said suspicious of her "like someone else's cologne!"

Hermione stood as still and a statue not daring to say anything. She slowly unbuttoned the first few buttons on her shirt, revealing her very large breasts.

"Don't think you can take my mind off the fact that you cheated on me!" Draco said as he touched her boobs gently

He moved her shirt to one side slightly and revealed a patch of hickeys.

"they're not mine are they?" he asked

"no...but i can explain..." Hermione whispered

"I don't want to hear it! Who?"

"S...S..."

"Spit it out!"

"Seamus!"

"Anyone else?"

"NO!"

Draco slapped her, hard.

"Ron, Harry, Dean and Neville"

"Really...you sunk that low?"

He slapped her again.

"Look i can explain..."

"I DONT CARE!"

Draco ripped off Hermiones shirt and bra. He stared at her breasts as she shivered uncontrollably. He took her to the end of the bed and stood her there. She dared not move. Draco locked her hands into handcuffs which were attached to the top of the four-poster bed. Draco undressed her slowly wanting her to suffer. He knew she was turned on snd he knew how to please her as well as torture her. Once she was naked he stripped down to his underwear. His erection clear through the tightly stretched material. He walked over to the chest of drawers and opened the top draw slowly. He brought out a whip with tassles on the end. Draco walked over to Hermione and brushed the whip against her boobs. She could see what was coming so tried to brace herself. Draco stepped back, brought the whip up and slashed it across Hermiones breasts. Hermione let out a yell of pain, Dracos erection grew a little more. Over and over again he whipped her across the tits, each time Hermione squirming to cover herself with her arms and get herself free.

"You're bot going anywhere untip you've learnt your lesson!" Draco said as he whipped her again

"im sorry!" Hermione yelled in pain "it wont happen again!"

"too right it wont!" Draco yelled

Dracos dick itched for some action. Hermione pussy twinged every time she was hit, wanting some form of satisfaction. At last Draco put the whip down. He took off his pants and walked towards Hermione. He grabbed his cock and gently rubbed it up against Hermione pussy. She squirmed at the very touch of it and Draco smiled sadistically. Draco grabbed Hermione ass and squeezed both cheeks as hard as he could. He dug his naild into her cheeks, forming red dints in them. Dracos dick throbbed as he thought of fucking Hermione. He couldn't help but be turned on by her, his erection moved involuntarily. Draco pulled away and moved over to the chest of drawers. This time he opened the 2nd draw down and pulled out a navy dildo. It gently started vibrating, he turned the speed up as he walked closer to Hermione. She wriggled in her chains, tryibg to stop what was coming. Draco stood in front of her, he put his fore and middle fingers of his right hand in Hermione's mouth. She bit them gently, getting harder and harder as Draco trailed the vibrating dildo round her breasts and down her slender body. He took his fingers out her mouth and placed them on her asshole, as he reached her pussy, he tickled her clitorus with it and she clenched her teeth together. Trying her hardest not to moan, Draco could see she was struggling and he could feel her getting wet. Suddenly he stopped the dildo vibrating and chucked it onto the bed behind Hermione. She let out a sigh of relief.

"That desire you just felt, that lust that consumes you now... is what i feel everytime i see you! What you did makes me want to hate you! But i can't and i still want to fuck you! You turn me on more than anyone Hermione! Please don't do it again!" Draco said crestfallen

"I...I...i won't!" Hermione replied in between gulps

Draco could see the love she had for him in her eyes.

"Please...please...just fuck me already!" Hermione said pleadingly

Draco didnt answer he just put his erected cock inside Hermione's wet pussy. He still intended on bringing her pain, to teach her a lesson. But he wouldn't hold a grudge. As Hermione let out a yell of pain and pleasure Draco thrust extra hard. He groaned as his dick hit the inside of Hermiones cunt. He brought it out again and again. Luckily for him Hermione was still sensitive from a few hours ago so it hurt like hell when he pounded her pussy. Everytime his balls slapped her, she let out a yelp in pain. This made Draco thrust faster, loving the sounds released from Hermione. Draco put his hands on Hermiones boobs, her back arched so as to make space for them. Draco pulled and pinched Hermione's nipples, making Hermione squeal. Eventually Draco slowed down and pulled out. He stood back, his dick throbbing excessively. Slowly he un handcuffed Hermiones arms. Immediately Hermione started massaging her boobs, trying to ease the pain. Draco got behind her on the bed and shoved his cock inside her asshole as he grabbed her hair and bent her over. He shoved his shaft as far inside Hermione as he could making her scream in pain. With one hand he spanked Hermione across the ass, the sound echoing round the room. Hermione tried to cover her ass cheeks with her hands in a desperate attempt to ease the pain. Draco pulled out of her ass quickly. His member shook in lust as he walked round so in front of Hermiones face. He took his dick in one hand, lufted Hermiones gace with the other and slapped her across the face with his meat. He slapped her again and again, each time getting harder. After about 10 slaps he stopped. He went over to the chest of drawers again and brought out a pair of handcuffs. Draco knelt down at Hermiones feet and handcuffed her wrists to her ankles. She was stuck. She couldnt move.

Draco grabbed his wand from the floor and uttered a few words under his breath. From nowhere, a small bowl of ice cubes appeared. He grabbed a few and in his cupped hand he rubbed them against Hermiones sensitive pussy. Hermione squirmed and tried to wriggle away but however much she tried, she couldn't. Draco rubbed the icecubes against Hermiones cunt until they had almost completely melted. He smeared what was left all over Hermiones tits, her nipples getting harder by the second. Draco stood up and walked round to the back of Hermione again. He grabbed the dildo from the bed and held it against the bottom of his cock. He started vibrating it, slowly at first but speeding up the closer to Hermiones ass he got. With one hand Draco eased open Hermiones asshole and inserted his dick. He let the dildo vibrate vicously against Hermiones pussy, teasing her sadistically. He started theustibg into Hermiones ass, rubbing the dildo against her pussy, back and forth, back and forth. Hermione moaned involuntarily as she started enjoying herself. Draco noticed this and wanted it to change. He removed te dildo from Hermiones pussy and put it on the highest setting. Draco pulled open Hermiones asshole, with protests from Hermione, and worked the dildo inside. A tear rolled down Hermiones cheek but she tried to hide it from Draco.

"How'd you like this you little shit!?" Draco said agressively

Only whimpers escaped Hermiones mouth but that was enough for Draco.

Hermiones tears dropped onto the floor as Draco pounded harder and harder. Draco stretches her asshole more than ever before until Hermione couldn't beat it any more.

"Please Draco... stop... STOP... PLEASE! IF YO DON'T STOP WE'RE OVER!" Hermione screamed in pain

"Not until you've learnt your lesson!"

"WE'RE OVER DRACO! I'M DONE WITH YOU!"

"I'm not done with you and anyway I don't believe you!"

Hermione just sobbed in response. Her legs began to tremble as Draco fucked her and as her sobs rippled through her body. For about 5 more minutes Draco thrust both his cock and the vibrator in and out Hermiones pussy. Eventually he drew out. He threw the the dildo onto the floor and walked round to Hermiones face.

"Have you learnt your lesson?"

There was no reply. Draco knelt down and unhand-cuffed Hermione from the bed. She fell into him, weak and dishevelled. He caught her but not a twang of sympathy ignited inside him. He pulled her over to the dresser and flung her on top of it. Almost lifeless Hermione couldn't muster the strength to move. By this point she had lost hope. Draco shoved his throbbing shaft into Hermiones pussy and Hermione slid slowly across the dresser, her breasts flattened against it throbbing like hell. Draco grabbed Hermiones hips and slammed his pelvis into her ass. His balls slapped her viciously but Hermione couldn't care less.

Again and again Draco thrust into Hermione. Spanking her ass with every other thrust he made. A grunting noise came from Draco as his cum streamed out his cock and I to Hermiones pussy. He pulled out and let the rest of his semen drip down onto Hermiones legs and ass. Hermione fell onto the ground. Draco dressed and left her curled up in the corner.

30 minutes later Hermione shakily stood up and made her way to the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror: her red puffy eyes, her scratched breasts, her red ass and her trembling body. She dragged her eyes away and ran herself a warm bath. Bubbles rose out of the steamy water as Hermione stepped in. She grabbed a face mask from the side and gently massaged the clay mask into her tender skin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Hermione carefully made her way along the maze of corridors towards Dumbledores office. When she got there she softly uttered the password and the eagle grinded open. She walked to the top of the winding stairs and knocked gently on the wooden door.

"Come in!" Cane the familiar voice from inside

Hermione cautiously opened the door. To her delight only Dumbledore was inside. She closed the door behind her and walked briskly over to the chair in front of Dumbledores desk.

"What do you need to ask me Hermione?" Dumbledore asked as if knowing why she were there

"I... well... I... I was wondering if... well... I could move... out of the... erm... the... the joint dormitory I currently share..."

"I thought you were happy staying with Draco... I thought you enjoyed each other's company if you know what I mean"

"We did"

"Why do you no longer?"

"He... erm... he... doesn't appreciate me" Hermione gulped down the growing lump in her throat

"Oh well yes I can arrange that" Dumbledore answered understandingly "but exams are soon so you will be leaving soon anyway"

"I don't think I can wait that long"

"Don't worry I'll get it sorted...in the mean time though... would you like to be shown how a real man makes you feel"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea"

"No one will ever know...it can be our little secret eh?"

"Ermm..."

Dumbledore stood up and walked round to Hermiones side of the desk. He caresses her face with his hands and slipped his hands inside her shirt. Hermione winced at his touch, her skin was still sensitive and she remembered what Draco had done to her. She couldn't help but feel the tingle in her pussy which arose when Dumbledore touched her like that.

"I know you like this" He whispered

Hermione didn't deny it. Dumbledore stood back and stripped himself down, revealing that he 1) wore no underwear beneath his gown and 2) he was strikingly fit, in both ways, despite his age. He was far less wrinkled than expected and his member looked ripe and pink. Hermione looked hungrily at his erected shaft and Dumbledore saw the look of longing in her eyes.

"Feel free" He whispered, referring to his dick

Hermione moved forwards and gently grasped Dumbledores cock with her hands. The lasts time she'd given a blowjob was during the gang bang with Seamus. She remembered it fondly and fiddled with Dumbledore softly. Dumbledore moaned under her grip as she popped his head inside her warm mouth. She sucked on his cock gently, swirling her tongue around the whole thing. Dumbledore played with her hair fondly, gently pressing her head further into his cock. Hermione gave a monster blowjob and Dumbledore could tell she'd had lots of practice.

"Do you mind if I ask a personal question?" He asked

"Not at all!" Hermione said bringing his cock out her mouth and licking her lips

She massaged her spit into Dumbledores meat as he continued.

"How many people have you actually fucked?"

"Ooh.. let me see... Draco, Ron, Harry, Seamus, Neville, Dean, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Katie Bell, Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Snape, Flitwick, Hagrid, Lucius Malfoy, Ollivander, Cedric before he died, Krum, Igor Karkaroff, Lockhart, Lupin, Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Crabbe, Goyle, Sirius, Barty Crouch Jr, Lee Jordan, Ernie Macmillan... I think that's about it"

"You've been round the block more than a few times haven't you!"

"Yes... but I can't help the fact that everyone wants a little bit of me!"

"Some would call you a slut"

"Ohh you think I don't know that?"

"Anyway who was the best?"

"Seamus by far!" Hermione said with no hesitation

"Let's see if I can change that!" Dumbledore said as he pulled Hermione up and undressed her. Dumbledore leant in for a kiss and abruptly forced his tongue into Hermiones mouth. They shared a passionate kiss as they desperately tried to get the rest of Hermiones clothes off her curvaceous body.

Hermione pulled away and shoved her tits into Dumbledores face. Dumbledore pushed Hermione up against the door, stopping anyone from entering in the process. His erected member slipped nicely into Hermiones pussy. They moth moaned together as Hermione wrapped her legs around Dumbledores hips and stars yes bouncing on his hard cock. Hermione put her arms around Dumbledores neck, forcing her boobs into his face. Dumbledore pounded Hermione against the door, slamming her pussy with his dick and his balls. Dumbledore pulled out and led her over to his desk.

"Let me see the damage to your asshole, I promise I won't do anything"

Hermione bent over the desk and showed her bruised asshole to Dumbledore. Swiftly Dumbledore managed to get his 6" dick inside Hermiones asshole. Hermione yelled in pain and Dumbledore pumped in and out.

"You said you wouldn't!" Hermione yelled

I couldn't help it Miss Granger!"

Hermione eventually got used to the sensation but every now and then Dumbledore would hit a sensitive spot and make Hermione squeal. Dumbledore pounded Hermiones ass until his dick was soft. Moans escaped Dumbledore as his cum splattered the floor. He carried Hermione over to her desk he lay her down. He leant over her and kissed her tenderly, massaging her tits with his hands as he did so. Dumbledore rubbed Hermiones clit until Hermiones cum covered Dumbledores legs.

Eventually Hermione walked out the door as if nothing had happened. A huge weight had lifted off her shoulders.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Hermione stepped foot inside her new accommodation, only she knew the password. She entered the bedroom: the walls an crimson, the floor a dark wood with a matte finish. A double bed stood in the middle of the room, with dark red covers sparely embroidered with black patterns. On either side of the bed was a little table, a marble top with hairpin legs. Atop it stood a plain white lampshade. A crystal chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling. On one wall stood a tall wardrobe, it was a dark wood with intricate detailing on the doors and handles. At the foot of the bed was a bench, appoulstered with an crimson cushion on top of the black painted wood. On the opposite wall was the door out to the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom was a shower and a jacuzzi/bath. There was cream tiled floors and dark grey tiled walls with an off white ceiling. The outside of the Bath was painted the same red as the bed covers. Underneath the wall long mirror was a marble floating top with a sink positioned in the middle. Lights illuminated the edge of the mirror, a red velvet stool was tucked underneath the marble top.

Everything had been moved from Hermiones old room to the new one so she could settle right in. She went into the bathroom and undressed before she dove into the bubbling jacuzzi. Once out she changed into her comfy clothes. She wore some red silk short shirts and a matching vest top. She took off her makeup and threw her hair up into a chav bun. She walked out the bathroom as someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked, scared Draco had come for another round of revenge

"It's me... Seamus!" A soft voice replied from behind the door

Relieved Hermione opened the door and let him in. Instantly she closed the door and threw her arms around him. He held her close, sensing her distress. He guided her to the bed and sat down with her. She slowly unwrapped her arms from around him. She kissed him on the cheek before settling down in his arms.

"How did you find me?"

"Dumbledore told me... he seemed to know we meant something to each other."

"Oh... well I'm glad he did!"

"Me too... but what happened?"

She explained everything, including her time with Dumbledore.

"Hermione that's awful!" Seamus said kissing her head

"Are you not mad at me?"

"Why would I be?"

"I... well... you know... I fucked someone else"

"I don't own you Hermione! We're not even together. Of course I'd love to have you to myself but I know that I can't control that right now."

"Aww Seamus!"

"But I want that to change"

"What?"

"I want you to be mine... be my girlfriend!"

"Seamus I love you but i need lots of sexual partners, you know i don't like the idea of one serious relationship! im sorry!"

Hermione kissed Seamus' cheek tenderly and rest her head on his muscular chest. Seamus gently got up and moved out into the bathroom. Hermione sat a little confused, was he angry? Soon Seamus came out of the bathroom in only his tight boxers. Hermione smiled as Seamus crawled onto the bed next to her. Hermione lay underneath Seamus, his hot breath and sexy body making her nervous. Slowly he lowered himself onto Hermiones lips, kissing her lovingly. Hermione ran her hands through his hair passionately, intensifying the moment. Seamus rolled over so under neath Hermione. Hermione bent her legs and sat, straddled, on Seamus' abs. Hermione grabbed the bottom of her vest top and took it off, her breasts still looked sore and Seamus could see that. He touched them carefully, and started massaging them, relieving Hermione of some of the pain. Hermione lay her hands on his torso, tracing every muscle with her finger tips.

"Thank you!" Hermione uttered

Seamus smiled and took his hands off her. Hermione stood up and took off her shorts, Seamus took his pants off too. Seamus stretches out his hand, Hermione took it and walked towards Seamus. Without being told what to do she straddled Seamus' head and lay on top of his torso. She moved her hands and lowered her head towards Seamus' meat and gently kissed its head. Seamus did the same to Hermiones pussy. He put his hands on Hermiones ass and brought her vagina closer to his face. Hermione moved her hands over Seamus' cock before engulfing it inside her mouth. Her tongue set to work massaging the meat as she sucked like a vacuum. Seamus nibbled her pussy softly, licking the folds and kissing the clit. He inserted his tongue inside Hermione and swirled it around, filling Hermione with pleasure. Seamus felt twangs of pleasure as Hermione gave the best blowjob of her life. Hermione shook her ass, twerking on Seamus' face. Her ass cheeks gently slapped Seamus' face with every movement. Seamus openly loved it. After a while Hermione drew Seamus' meat out her mouth, her saliva still covering it. As she did so Seamus brought his licking to an end. Hermione moved round so her cunt was hovering above Seamus' dick and with a nod from Seamus' she inserted it inside her. She let a moan of relief escape her, it felt lovely to finally have someone who loved her to fuck her, not someone who loved her curves and her skill. Hermione bounces up and down slowly, getting used to the feeling again. She put one tit in her mouth and sucked on her nipple, pinching the other sexily. Seamus guides her bounces with his hands on her hips. Both moaned out loud as the moment shared deepened.

Seamus gazed into Hermiones eyes as she sucked on her tit sexily. He smiled and bit his lips, making Hermione crave him. She dropped her breasts and leant forwards. Her boobs pressed up against Seamus' chest, her nipples hard with lust. Hermione kisses Seamus, her hands grasping his head. Their tongues locked in a battle, kisses intensifying by the second. A few bounces later cum exploded from both Hermione and Seamus as their sex was brought to an end. Hermione fell and lay down next to Seamus. With a swish if her wand the covers were clean.

Entering the shower they cleaned off, kisses exchanged every so often. Once out they dressed: Hermione into her red pyjamas and Seamus into a clean pair of boxers Hermione made appear. Together they crawled into bed and Seamus spooned Hermione until they fell asleep safe in the arms of one another.


End file.
